1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supplying device for an engine.
2. Description of Earlier Technology
There is known a conventional technique as the fuel supplying device for an engine, which is provided with an electronic governor and a mechanical governor and conducts an electronic control by the electronic governor and a mechanical control by the mechanical governor. The conventional technique is used by switching it over to an electro-solo control mode or to a mecha-solo control mode.
The conventional technique makes a control of speed and a limitation of a maximum fuel injection amount by the electronic control alone in the electro-solo control mode and does them by the mechanical control alone in the mecha-solo control mode.
The above-mentioned conventional technique has the following problems.
The electro-solo control mode has to limit the maximum fuel injection amount of the electronic control by the electronic governor. Therefore, it is necessary to employ an electronic governor having such a limitation function, which results in increasing the cost of the electronic governor. Further, the electronic governor must be adjusted so that it can make such limitation and therefore such an adjustment takes much labor.